Loker
by Erumin Smith
Summary: Apa jadinya jika seorang Lai Guanlin, murid yang sangat tampan, pintar, dan juga terkenal dengan sifatnya yang sangat dingin kepada orang lain, terlihat sedang menaruh sesuatu di loker milik Yoo Seonho? (GUANHO!BxB, typo, au, ooc! Sunbae!Guanlin, Hoobae!Seonho.)
1. chapter 1

**Loker**

 **M** **ain pair: GuanHo.**

 **Support main pair: JinHoon, SamHwi,** **OngNiel, JinSeob.**

 **Rating: T**

 **Disclaimer: Seluruh tokoh milik keluarga masing-masing. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam fanfik ini.**

 **WARNING! BoyxBoy, OOC, TYPO, AU! Sunbae!Guanlin, Hoobae!Seonho.**

 **Selamat membaca~**

.

.

.

.

Apa jadinya jika seorang Lai Guanlin, murid yang sangat tampan, pintar, dan juga terkenal dengan sifat nya yang sangat dingin kepada orang lain, terlihat sedang menaruh sesuatu di loker milik Yoo Seonho?

 **~OoO~**

Pagi hari yang cerah, Seonho sudah datang ke sekolah 1 jam sebelum bel masuk berbunyi.

Seonho berlari menuju ruang kelas.

Dan terlihat masih sangat sepi di dalam ruangan tersebut, hanya ada satu murid saja yang sedang duduk di kursi miliknya yaitu Kim Samuel.

"Samuel? Tumben kau datang sepagi ini?" ujar Seonho yang bertanya sambil berjalan mendekati teman nya tersebut dan duduk di bangku yang ada di samping Samuel.

"Apa aku boleh menyalin pr mu? Hehe." Samuel menjawab pertanyaan Seonho tersebut sambil tersenyum dengan lebar.

"Baiklah." Seonho hanya memasang wajah malas kearah Samuel.

Lalu mengeluarkan buku dari tas milik nya tersebut.

 **~OoO~**

Seonho berjalan menuju loker miliknya.

Ia berniat untuk menyimpan sebuah buku catatan miliknya.

Seonho berjalan dengan senyuman sambil membawa buku yang ingin dia simpan.

Lalu ia membuka loker miliknya, dan terlihat lah sebuah coklat dan sebuah kertas lembar yang di letakkan di sebelah coklat tersebut.

"Coklat?"

Seonho mengambil coklat tersebut sambil melirik ke samping dan kearah belakang untuk memastikan bahwa belum ada murid yang datang selain diri nya dan juga Samuel.

"Siapa yang meletak kan coklat ini di loker milik ku?"

"Tidak mungkin jika petugas sekolah atau pun guru."

Seonho hanya menatap coklat tersebut sambil berfikir 'siapa yang menaruh coklat di loker nya?'.

Sadar bahwa ada sebuah kertas lembar yang diletak kan dekat coklat tersebut.

Seonho pun mengambil kertas tersebut dan membukanya.

 _'Coklat ini sangat manis jika di makan, sama seperti dirimu._

 _sangat manis jika di lihat.'_

Begitu lah isi dari surat yang datang nya bersamaan dengan coklat tersebut.

Seonho hanya membulatkan matanya dan sesekali ia melirik kearah sekitarnya.

Sudah banyak murid yang berdatangan, dan Seonho masih tetap berdiri di depan loker sambil memegangi kertas tersebut.

"Aku pikir hanya aku dan Samuel saja yang datang pagi-pagi." ucap Seonho.

 **~OoO~**

"SEONHO!!!!!" Hyungseob berlari dari arah belakang dengan heboh nya.

"Ada apa?" Seonho yang sedang berjalan bersama sahabat seperjuangnya—Samuel—pun berbalik dan bertanya.

"Dapet salam dari temennya Woojin."

"Hm? Temannya Woojin _sunbae_? temannya yang mana? Kan temannya banyak, hampir semua kelas dia ajakin jadi teman." Seonho hanya memasang wajah polos nya.

"Itu loh.. Temannya Woojin yang ganteng..." Hyungseob tersenyum dengan senyuman dan kedipan mata.

"Bukan kah temannya Woojin _senpai_ semuanya tampan?" Seonho berbicara sambil berfikir.

"Itu... Lai Guanlin yang anak basket itu."

"Lai... Guanlin?"

"Lai Guanlin yang disebut sebagai Pangeran bermotor putih itu?" Samuel membulatkan matanya sambil sedikit membulatkan bibir nya.

"Iya, Lai Guanlin si murid misterius dari kelas 11 ipa 2 itu." Hyungseob membenarkan ucapan Samuel.

Seonho hanya membeku di tempat.

dia hanya diam membeku sejak tadi.

Sejak Hyungseob bilang bahwa Guanlin lah yang memberi nya salam, Seonho hanya diam tanpa suara.

 **~OoO~**

Keesokan harinya, Pagi-pagi sekali Seonho sudah datang ke sekolah, bahkan lebih pagi dari hari sebelumnya.

Ia berlari memasuki gedung sekolah nya tersebut. Ia tidak pergi ke ruang kelas, tapi ia pergi menuju loker miliknya.

Ia mulai membuka loker miliknya tersebut yang sudah di beri pita berwarna merah muda.

"SEKOTAK SUSU?!"

Seonho hanya membulatkan matanya saat melihat isi lokernya.

Ia benar-benar berfikir, siapa yang menaruh susu dan juga coklat di loker miliknya?

 _'Aku tau kau pasti akan datang pagi-pagi, sehingga kau melupakan sarapan pagi mu. Jadi, minumlah susu yang kuberikan, atau kau akan pingsan nanti. Dan jangan lupa untuk sarapan!_

 _Aku tau jika kau tidak sarapan kau pasti akan merasa kelaparan. Maaf, aku tidak bisa memberi mu sarapan pagi. Tapi aku janji, di lain waktu aku pasti akan mentraktir mu makan siang.'_

Seonho hanya bisa mengerutkan alis nya.

Kenapa dia bisa tau bahwa Seonho datang pagi-pagi ke sekolah tanpa sarapan pagi, dan saat ini ia merasa perutnya yang kosong sudah berbunyi.

"Siapa dia? Siapa orang yang memberi ini padaku?" Seonho hanya berfikir sambil meminum susu yang di berikan untuknya itu.

 **~OoO~**

"Jihoon _sunbae_." Seonho menegur senior nya yang terkenal sebagai 'Uke Tergalak' di sekolahnya tersebut.

"Ya? Ada apa?"

"Apa _sunbae_ suka datang ke sekolah pagi-pagi?" tanya Seonho dengan polosnya.

Seonho berfikir bahwa Jihoon lah yang mengirimkan dia coklat dan susu, serta sepucuk surat yang ia lihat tadi pagi dan juga kemarin pagi di loker nya.

Tapi ia sedikit ragu, karena Jihoon itu terkenal sebagai 'Uke Paling Galak' di sekolah nya. Di tambah Jihoon juga menyukai Jinyoung, teman seangkatan nya Seonho. Jadi, mana mungkin Jihoon yang memberi Seonho coklat dan juga susu yang ia temui di lokernya itu.

"Jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya, sebenarnya aku selalu datang pagi-pagi kesekolah, hanya untuk menaruh sebuah roti di loker nya Jinyoung setiap harinya." Jihoon sedikit berbisik kepada Seonho.

"Apa kau juga menaruh coklat dan susu di loker ku?"

"Tidak. untuk apa aku memberikan mu coklat dan juga susu? lebih baik aku memberikan nya kepada Jinyoung."

"Hmm.. Baiklah"

"Ehh tunggu! Apa kau menemukan sebatang coklat dan sekotak susu di loker mu?" Jihoon menarik pundak Seonho yang ingin beranjak pergi.

Seonho hanya mengangguk.

"Mungkin itu dari penggemar rahasia mu."

"Memang siapa penggemar ku? Aku tidak terkenal seperti Jihoon _sunbae_ , Hyungseob _sunbae_ , Woojin _sunbae_ , Daehwi _sunbae_ , dan juga Samuel." jelas Seonho

Yang dikatakan Seonho memang benar.

Dirinya tidak terkenal di kalangan murid murid, namun terkenal di kalangan para guru, karena Seonho termasuk murid yang sangat pintar.

"Maksud ku, seseorang yang menyukai mu."

Ucapan Jihoon tersebut sukses membuat Seonho lebih berfikir 'siapakah yang menyukai ku?' hanya ada kalimat itu di pikiran Seonho sekarang.

 **~OoO~**

Seonho pergi ke atap dan menebak-nebak, siapakah orang yang menyukai nya. Sehingga meletakkan sebatang coklat dan sekotak susu di lokernya.

"Lai... Guanlin?"

Seonho hanya diam tidak percaya. Ia merasa ragu dengan ucapan Hyungseob kemarin.

"Tidak! Tidak mungkin Guanlin _sunbae_ yang memberi ku coklat dan juga susu!"

"Tapi... Jika yang dikatakan Hyungseob _sunbae_ itu benar... "

"Aish... Tidak tidak."

"Yoo Seonho!! Ingat! Guanlin _sunbae_ tidak mungkin memberikan mu sebatang coklat dan sekotak susu!" Seonho hanya memukul kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya.

Seonho memang menyukai Guanlin sejak lama, bahkan sejak dia masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar. Guanlin itu tetangga Seonho, tapi Seonho tidak dekat dengan Guanlin karena Guanlin termasuk anak yang jarang keluar rumah—bisa dikatakan ansos di lingkungan rumah.

Jadi menurut Seonho, bukan Guanlin yang memberikan nya coklat dan juga susu. Karena tidak mungkin jika seseorang yang sangat dingin seperti Guanlin bisa menyukai pemuda seperti Seonho yang tidak terkenal dan biasa-biasa saja.

Seonho pun berdiri, hendak pergi dari atap.

Tetapi saat Seonho berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu, Seonho menemukan sebuah note yang di tempel kan di gagang pintu.

 _'Kenapa kau memukul kepala mu?_

 _Jika kau lupa ingatan bagaimana?'_

Dengan cepat Seonho langsung berjalan dan berkeliling atap.

Bagaimana bisa ada sebuah note di pintu yang berisikan sesuatu yang baru saja ia lakukan?.

Apakah hantu yang menempelkan note itu di pintu? Atau hanya orang yang sedang menjahili Seonho?

"APA ADA ORANG DISINI?"

"JIKA ADA, MAKA KELUAR LAH!"

Seonho berteriak sekeliling atap.

"Hey! Kenapa kau berteriak di atap?"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Author' note:**

Annyeong!

Saya author baru di sini...

Saya membawakan ff Guanho buat kalian :-)

Semoga kalian menikmati cerita ini :).

With love, Erumin Smith.


	2. 2

**Loker**

 **Main pair: GuanHo**

 **Support pair: JinHoon, SamHwi, OngNiel, JinSeob**

 **Rating: T**

 **Disclaimer:** **Seluruh tokoh milik keluarga masing-masing. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam fanfik ini.**

 **WARNING! BoyxBoy, OOC, TYPO, AU! Sunbae!Guanlin, Hoobae!Seonho.**

 **Selamat membaca~**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hey! Kenapa kau berteriak di atap?"

 **~OoO~**

"Guanlin _sunbae_?" Seonho membulatkan matanya dan tangannya kini mulai bergetar. Bahkan jantungnya kini mulai berdetak dengan tempo yang cepat.

 _'Apa dia mendengar semua yang ku bicarakan tadi? '_ ucap Seonho dalam hati.

Guanlin hanya diam menatap Seonho sambil memasang sebuah _earphone_ di kedua telinganya.

"Ka.. kau ju.. juga suka datang ke... a.. atap _sunbae_?"

Jangan bertanya bagaimana jantung Seonho. Kini jantunya mulai berdetak tidak karuan.

Guanlin hanya diam sambil berjalan kearah Seonho berdiri.

"Kau kenapa?" Guanlin berbisik di telinga Seonho.

"Ke.. kenapa... kenapa... siapa yang kenapa?"

"Cihh... kenapa kau bicara tidak jelas? Apa kau sedang sakit gigi?" Guanlin hanya tertawa kecil.

"Guanlin _sunbae,_ apa kau sudah di sini sejak tadi?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu kapan kau datang ke atap? Aku tidak melihatmu datang." Seonho bertanya dengan memasang wajah polos nya.

"Sejak kau berteriak."

Seonho mengelus dada. Setidak nya Guanlin tidak datang saat Seonho menyebut namanya dan menebak bahwa Guanlin lah yang meletakkan coklat dan juga sekotak susu di loker miliknya.

"Lalu dari siapa note itu?" gumam Seonho.

Guanlin hanya diam dan mendengar suara yang keluar dari _earphone_ yang ia pakai.

" _S_ _unbae,_ kau sedang mendengar apa?" ujar Seonho sambil melihat punggung Guanlin yang sedang berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

" _S_ _unbae.. sunbae_ "

Sadar bahwa orang yang dia panggil sedang merasakan alunan musik yang ia dengar dengan santai. Dengan cepat Seonho langsung melepaskan _earphone_ itu dari telinga Guanlin. Guanlin pun menoleh kearah orang yang melepaskan _earphone_ miliknya tersebut.

"Kau sedang mendengar apa?" tanya Seonho dengan senyuman di ujung bibirnya.

"Sebuah nada yang indah dan membuat ku tenang."

"Wahh... Apa aku juga boleh mendengar nya?"

"Tidak." Guanlin memasangkan _earphone_ nya kembali.

"Hufftt... Baiklah, aku ingin turun. Sebentar lagi jam istirahat akan berakhir, jadi cepat-cepat lah kembali ke dalam kelas." Ujar Seonho sambil menepuk pundak Guanlin.

 **~OoO~**

Bel pulang sekolah pun berbunyi.

Seonho dengan hati gembira berjalan dengan santai menuju halte bus.

"Jinyoung _h_ _yung_!" Seonho memanggil Jinyoung dengan heboh.

Sebenarnya, Jinyoung beberapa tahun lebih tua dari Seonho. Hanya saja saat masuk sekolah Jinyoung telat 1 tahun, sehingga ia ada di angkatan yang sama dengan Seonho.

Jadi Seonho memanggil Jinyoung dengan sebutan ' _h_ _yung'_.

"Seonho-ah" Jinyoung melambai-lambai kan tangannya kepada Seonho.

"Kau pulang naik bis? Bukankah kau biasa pulang dengan Daniel _sunbae_?"

"Hari ini, Daniel _hyung_ pulang bersama kekasih nya. Jadi aku di suruh pulang naik bus saja." Jelas Jinyoung.

"Owhh..." Seonho hanya membulatkan mulutnya dan langsung duduk di kursi halte ketika melihat bahwa kursi itu masih ada yang kosong.

" _Hyung_ , kemarilah. Di sebelah ku masih kosong." Seonho dengan senang hati mengajak Jinyoung duduk di sampingnya.

Jinyoung dengan berjalan santai, Ia langsung duduk saat Seonho menyuruhnya untuk duduk di samping Seonho.

"Akhir-akhir ini, selalu ada roti di dalam loker milik ku setiap pagi." Jinyoung mulai membuka suara dan bercerita.

"Benarkah?" Sesungguhnya Seonho tau, bahwa yang meletakkan roti di dalam loker milik Jinyoung adalah Jihoon.

"Apa kau tau siapa yang memberikan ku roti setiap pagi?"

"Hmm... Maaf _h_ _yung,_ Aku harus cepat cepat pulang kerumah. _E_ _omma_ sudah menunggu ku. _Hyung_ pulang saja sendiri, maaf aku tidak bisa menemani mu pulang. Aku duluan, _Bye_!!!" Seonho berbicara dengan cepat. Dan secepat kilat ia langsung berlari. Pergi meninggalkan Jinyoung sendiri di halte.

Sesungguhnya, Seonho pergi bukan karena _eomma_ nya sudah menunggu. Tapi karena ia tidak bisa memberi tau kepada Jinyoung bahwa Jihoon lah yang selalu mengisi loker Jinyoung dengan roti. Ditambah Seonho tidak bisa berbohong kepada temannya itu. Seonho tidak bisa berbohong.

 **~OoO~**

Seonho berlari menjauh dari halte.

"Maaf _hyung_ , Tapi aku tidak bisa berbohong kepada mu. Dan aku tidak bisa memberi tau yang sebenarnya." gumam Seonho lalu mengambil nafas dalam-dalam setelah berlari dari halte.

 _DUG..._

"Maaf, aku tidak sengaja." Seonho bicara sambil menunduk kepada orang yang ada di hadapan nya, lalu langsung pergi begitu saja, tanpa melihat wajah orang yang baru saja ia tabrak.

 **~OoO~**

Pagi hari yang cerah. Burung-burung berterbangan dengan gembira. Bunga-Bunga mulai bermekaran. Tumbuhan pun mulai tumbuh.

Seperti biasa Seonho berangkat pagi-pagi ke sekolah. Lagi-lagi ia tidak memakan sarapan pagi nya.

Seonho sangat penasaran siapakah orang yang meletakkan coklat dan juga susu di lokernya?

Sama seperti kemarin pagi, Ia tidak datang ke ruang kelas, Tapi ia berjalan ke arah loker terlebih dahulu. Ia mulai membuka loker kesayangannya tersebut.

"BISKUIT?"

Seonho benar-benar takjub kepada orang yang meletakkan biskuit di loker miliknya. Ia yakin orang yang telah meletakkan biskuit di dalam lokernya pasti menginap di sekolah. Bagaimana tidak? Seonho sudah datang sepagi ini, dan di dalam loker milik nya sudah terdapat sekantung biskuit dan juga sepucuk surat yang di tata dengan rapih.

 _'Kalau kau menyukai Bae Jinyoung, kenapa kau mencari ku sampai rela datang sepagi ini, dan melupakan sarapan pagi mu?'_

Seonho benar-benar tidak mengerti maksud dari surat ini.

"Kenapa ada nama Jinyoung _hyung_ di surat ini?" ujar Seonho sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala nya yang tidak gatal itu.

"Lagipula, aku tidak menyukai Jinyoung _hyung_."

Seonho berfikir dengan keras. Apa maksud dari surat ini? Apa hubungannya dengan Jinyoung? Dan siapa yang meletakkan ini di loker miliknya?

 **~OoO~**

"Seonho, apa kau ingin ke kantin bersama ku?" Ujar Jinyoung yang datang dari kelas yang berada di sebelah.

"Boleh. Lagipula Samuel juga sedang sibuk bermain play game miliknya. Jadi aku tidak ada teman untuk ke kantin." Seonho tersenyum dan meng-iya-kan ajakan Jinyoung.

Lalu, Seonho berjalan sambil berpegangan tangan dengan Jinyoung.

 **~OoO~**

Seonho datang bersama Jinyoung dengan berpegangan tangan ke kantin.

Banyak murid-murid yang melihat kearah mereka, namun mereka tak menghiraukannya. Yang terpenting sekarang, mereka harus mengisi perut kosong mereka yang sudah berbunyi sejak tadi.

 ** _"Kenapa mereka berpegangan tangan?"_**

 ** _"Apa mereka berkencan?"_**

 ** _"Wahh so sweet nya, sampai berpegangan tangan begitu."_**

 ** _"Padahal menurutku Jinyoung lebih cocok dengan Jihoon sunbae."_**

 ** _"Ohh tidak!! Aku lebih suka Jinyoung bersama Jihoon!!!"_**

 ** _"Jinyoung! Bagaimana nasib Jihoon?"_**

 ** _"Padahal aku ngeship Jinyoung Jihoon loh... Hiks—"_**

Karena pembicaraan orang-orang disekitar, Seonho merasa sedikit risih.

Kenapa memangnya jika ia berpegangan tangan dengan Jinyoung? Mereka sudah menjadi teman baik sejak kecil. Tidak masalah bukan jika mereka berjalan bersama sambil berpegangan tangan?

Saat mereka sedang mencari tempat duduk, terlihat lah seorang uke yang terkenal dengan kegalakan nya di sekolah. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Park Jihoon. Tapi Jihoon tidak cemburu ataupun marah saat melihat mereka berjalan bersama sambil berpegangan tangan, melainkan tersenyum lebar dan mengatakan bahwa mereka seperti ' _Friendship Goals'_. Jihoon memang sudah tau bahwa mereka hanya berteman.

"Kau ingin makan apa?" tanya Jinyoung dengan lembut

"Sama seperti mu."

"Baiklah."

Dan akhirnya mereka berdua makan dengan tenang. Walaupun banyak murid-murid yang memperhatikan mereka.

 **~OoO~**

Pagi mulai terlihat, dan matahari mulai menyinari sela sela jendela kamar milik Seonho.

Pagi ini, Seonho tidak datang ke sekolah pagi-pagi. Karena ia merasa sangat lapar, jadi ia menghabiskan 3 piring nasi yang di sediakan untuk sarapan pagi terlebih dahulu. Dan berangkat sekolah dengan _appa_ nya.

 **~OoO~**

Sama seperti kemarin pagi, ia tidak langsung datang ke ruang kelas nya, tapi ia berjalan menuju kearah loker.

Dan apa yang ia lihat? Ia melihat seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi sedang meletakkan sesuatu di loker miliknya.

 _'Apa itu orang yang memberikan ku biskuit kemarin pagi?'_ ucap Seonho dalam hati.

Seonho mulai berjalan menuju pemuda itu, dan menepuk pundak pemuda yang sedang membuka loker miliknya tersebut.

"Apa kau yang memberikan ku coklat, susu, dan juga biskuit?" Seonho menepuk pundak pemuda itu.

Seorang murid yang sedang meletakkan sesuatu di loker milik Seonho tersebut langsung berbalik.

" _S_ _u.. sunbae_?"

 **TBC**

 **Author' note:**

Annyeong! Saya kembali dengan membawa chapter kedua dari ff GuanHo ini :)

Terima Kasih banyak yang sudah mendukung, memberikan vote, memfollow, dan mereview ff ini *bow bareng member PD101*

Saya harap kalian menikmati cerita ini :)

With love, Erumin Smith.


	3. 3

**Loker**

 **Main pair: GuanHo**

 **Support cast: JinHoon, SamHwi, OngNiel,** **JinSeob, Hwang Minhyun.**

 **Rating: T**

 **Disclaimer: Seluruh tokoh milik keluarga masing-masing. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam fanfik ini.**

 **WARNING! BoyxBoy, OOC, TYPO, AU! Sunbae!Guanlin, Hoobae!Seonho.**

 **Selamat membaca~**

 **.**

 **.**

"Su.. sunbae?"

 **~OoO~**

" _Sunbae_ , sedang apa disini?" Seonho hanya diam membeku di depan murid yang terlihat sedang ada di depan loker milik Seonho.

"Sedang membereskan barang-barang mu." ujar Guanlin—murid yang ketahuan sedang meletakkan sesuatu di loker milik Seonho.

"Untuk apa kau memberes kan barang ku?"

"Apa kau yang menaruh coklat, susu, dan juga biskuit di loker ku?" Seonho dengan cepat menebak bahwa Guanlin lah yang telah meletakkan makanan dan minuman di loker milik Seonho.

"Tadi aku lewat sini, dan tidak sengaja aku menyenggol pintu loker milik mu. Lalu pintu nya terbuka, dan barang-barang mu jadi berantakan di lantai. Jadi aku meletakkan nya kembali di loker mu." Guanlin dengan wajah dingin nya pun segera memasang _earphone_ kesayangannya di telinga. Dan mendekati Seonho.

"Aku minta maaf, tapi aku sudah bertanggung jawab dengan cara merapihkan nya kembali seperti semula." Guanlin sedikit berbisik di telinga Seonho dan pergi dengan santai sambil memakai _earphone_ milik nya tersebut.

"Tidak, tidak mungkin." karena Seonho sedikit ragu dengan ucapan Guanlin, ia langsung melihat isi loker miliknya. Dan benar, loker miliknya benar-benar tertata dengan rapih. Seonho sadar bahwa ada sebuah lollipop beserta surat yang terselip di dalam loker miliknya tersebut, ia dengan cepat mengambilnya. Dan Seonho mulai membuka surat yang sudah di ikat rapih dengan pita berbawarna merah muda.

 _'Saat berangkat sekolah tadi, aku pergi ke toko camilan ringan dan membeli sepasang lollipop dengan warna, bentuk, dan juga ukuran yang benar-benar sama. Tadinya aku hanya ingin membeli satu lollipop. Tapi penjual itu bilang bahwa kedua lollipop itu sudah di persatukan dan tidak bisa di pisahkan. Jika salah satu lollipop itu terjual, maka lollipop yang satunya lagi akan sedih karena tidak bisa terjual bersama. Jadi aku membeli kedua lollipop itu, karena aku tidak ingin memisahkan mereka._

 _Sama seperti ku, jika kau pergi maka aku akan sedih karena tidak bisa bersama mu. Ku harap kau memakannya dengan senang hati, aku yakin itu akan membuat mu menjadi lebih tenang.'_

Jika boleh jujur, Seonho ingin mengatakan 'bahwa ini surat terpanjang yang pernah Seonho dapatkan'.

"Itu tandanya lollipop ini tidak sedih lagi kan? karena mereka berdua sudah terjual bersama." gumam Seonho sambil memegang lollipop tersebut.

Jika yang memberikan lollipop ini adalah Guanlin, maka Seonho berjanji akan memutari lapangan sepak bola sebanyak 3 putaran, seperti porsi sarapan pagi nya tadi.

"Apa benar Guanlin _sunbae_ yang memberi kan ku lollipop?"

"Jika benar aku sangat bahagia." Seonho berjalan menuju kelas sambil memakan lollipop yang tadi ada di dalam loker miliknya.

 **~OoO~**

"SEONHO!!!!" ketiga teman Seonho—Daehwi, Hyungseob, Seungwoo— memanggil Seonho dan menghampiri nya di kelas secara bersamaan.

"Ada apa kalian kesini?" Seonho dengan wajah kebingungan nya pun segera menghampiri ketiga teman nya yang sangat unik itu dengan santai.

"Aku ingin bilang sesuatu padamu." Daehwi yang berbicara sedikit berbisik pun mendekati wajah nya kearah telinga Seonho.

"Bilang apa?"

"Jihoon _sunbae_ , mengajak kita ke kantin bersama." Daehwi pun mulai membuat senyum aneh nya di hadapan Seonho.

"Lalu?"

"Siapa tau dia ingin menjadi teman baru kita." ucap Hyungseob yang di balas dengan anggukan Seungwoo.

"Yasudah, dimana Jihoon _sunbae_?"

"Di luar." Seungwoo dengan senyuman pun langsung menunjuk kearah belakang pintu kelas Seonho.

Seonho dengan senyuman manis nya pun berjalan keluar.

" _S_ _unbae_ , kau ingin ke kantin bersama kami?"

"Tentu."

Apa nama kelompok mereka, jika mereka membuat sebuah kelompok?

Daehwi dan Hyungseob adalah murid yang terkenal dengan kegilaan mereka ketika ada murid yang tampan di sekolah. Seungwoo terkenal sebagai murid yang selalu _update_ tentang berita-berita terbaru yang ada di sekolah, Seonho murid yang terkenal pintar namun sedikit lambat ketika berfikir, ditambah Jihoon yang terkenal sebagai 'uke tergalak' yang ada di sekolah.

Bagaimana jika mereka bersatu?

"Apa kalian tau? Guanlin si murid misterius itu?" Seungwoo mulai membuka pembicaraan.

"Tentu saja tau, siapa yang tidak mengenal dia? Semua murid pasti mengenalnya." ucap Jihoon dan dibalas anggukan dari Daehwi dan juga Hyungseob.

"Tadi aku bertemu dengannya saat di uks, dia datang ke uks lalu berbaring di kasur dan tersenyum sangat manis."

"Benarkah? Seharusnya tadi aku datang ke uks." ucap Daehwi sambil tersenyum.

"Pasti dia semakin tampan." Hyungseob tersenyum sambil membayangkan wajah Guanlin yang tersenyum.

"Semanis-manisnya senyuman seorang Lai Guanlin, lebih manis lagi senyuman seorang Bae Jinyoung." Jihoon yang dengan semangatnya menyebut nama Jinyoung pun tersenyum histeris. Seonho hanya tersenyum miris melihat keempat temannya itu.

 **~OoO~**

"Menurut kalian, siapa orang yang berhasil membuat Guanlin tersenyum semanis itu?" Seungwoo dengan serius nya bertanya kepada keempat kawan nya tersebut.

"Tentu saja kekasihnya. Saat Woojin membuat ku tersipu malu, aku juga akan tersenyum manis seperti Guanlin." Ujar Hyungseob dengan percaya diri.

"Guanlin tidak mempunyai kekasih."

"Mungkin seseorang yang dia sukai."

"Mungkin juga dia sedang ingin tersenyum."

"Tidak, murid yang sangat dingin seperti Guanlin tidak akan tersenyum kecuali ada seseorang yang membuatnya tersenyum. Bagaikan es batu yang dingin dan hanya bisa meleleh saat terkena panas." Daehwi, Hyungseob, Seungwoo, dan juga Seonho hanya menatap Jihoon dengan seksama.

"Kau sungguh pintar _sunbae_." Seonho mulai bertepuk tangan untuk Jihoon.

"Jangan memanggil ku _sunbae_ , panggil saja _hyung_."

"Jadi sekarang kau sudah menjadi kawan kami Jihoon _hyung_?" celetuk Daehwi dengan semangatnya.

 **~OoO~**

Seonho berjalan dengan santai ke arah loker milik nya. Ia membuka nya.

Terlihat sangat jelas bahwa ada sebuah note yang di tempel kan di pintu loker miliknya tersebut.

 _'Temui aku di atap, jika kau ingin tau siapa aku.'_

Seharusnya Seonho takut karena ada yang menjadi seorang _stalker_ di loker miliknya. Tapi bagi Seonho ini sama sekali tidak menakutkan, bahkan dia malah senang karena setiap pagi ia bisa mendapat kan makanan dan minuman beserta surat yang terkadang membuat ia tersenyum.

 **~OoO~**

Seonho berjalan menuju atap. Dan terlihat lah seorang pemuda tinggi yang sedang menghadap ke depan sambil memasukan tangannya ke dalam kantung celana.

"Apa kau orangnya?" Seonho berbicara dengan suara yang sedikit kencang. Pemuda yang ada di depan itu pun menoleh kearah Seonho, dan terlihat lah wajah seseorang yang Seonho kenal.

"MINHYUN _HYUNG_?" Seonho tersenyum lebar saat melihat pemuda yang ada di hadapan nya tersebut, adalah seseorang yang dekat dengannya.

"Seonho?"

" _Hyung_ , sejak kapan kau di sini?"

"Sejak tadi, aku sedang ingin datang kesini saja."

Minhyun adalah alumni dari SMA Produce dan juga anak dari pemilik SMA tersebut.

"Apa kau tidak ke kampus?"

"Tidak, jadi aku datang kesini. Ini adalah tempat _favorite_ ku."

Seonho baru ingat bahwa niat dia datang kesini untuk bertemu orang yang memberikan dia makanan dan minuman serta surat di dalam loker.

Seonho berjalan kearah Minhyun.

" _Hyung_ , apa kau yang menaruh lollipop di dalam loker ku tadi pagi?"

"Lollipop? di dalam loker?"

"Iya. Jika kau yang memberikan ku coklat, susu, biskuit, dan lollipop setiap pagi, aku tidak marah. Aku bahkan senang karena selalu mendapatkan surat yang terkadang membuat ku malu sendiri saat membacanya." Seonho berbicara sambil tersenyum dan menunduk.

"Hmm... I-iya, kau benar. Aku yang menyimpannya, itu dari ku." Minhyun dengan senyumannya pun mulai mendekat kearah Seonho berdiri. Dan Seonho hanya tersenyum.

"Nanti setelah kau pulang sekolah, aku tunggu di tempat parkir." Minhyun tersenyum kepada Seonho dan berjalan pergi, meninggal kan Seonho sendiri di atap.

"Hufftt... Ternyata Minhyun _hyung_ yang meletakkan nya di loker ku." Seonho tersenyum lega saat mengetahui bahwa Minhyun lah orangnya. Namun, di dalam hati kecilnya, Seonho sedikit kecewa karena ternyata dugaan nya salah. Bukan Guanlin orangnya, melainkan Minhyun.

Seonho berjalan menuju pintu, berniat ingin ke kelas. Tapi, Seonho melihat ada sebuah note seperti pada hari itu. Note dengan warna yang sama dan di tempelkan di gagang pintu.

 _'Apa kau senang sekarang?'_

Seonho hanya tersenyum melihat note tersebut.

" _Hyung_... Jadi sekarang kau sering membawa note? Seperti anak kecil saja." Seonho hanya tersenyum kecil dan berfikir kalau Minhyun sangat lucu karena memberikan sebuah note setiap ia ingin turun dari atap.

 **TBC**

 **Author' note:**

Annyeong! Saya kembali dengan membawa chapter ketiga dari ff GuanHo ini.

Terima Kasih banyak yang sudah mendukung, memberikan vote, memfollow, dan mereview ff ini *bow bareng member PD101*

Saya harap kalian menikmati cerita ini :)

With love, Erumin Smith.


	4. 4

**Loker**

 **Main pair: GuanHo**

 **Support cast: JinHoon, SamHwi, OngNiel, JinSeob, Hwang Minhyun.**

 **Rating: T**

 **Disclaimer: Seluruh tokoh milik keluarga masing-masing. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam fanfik ini.**

 **WARNING! BoyxBoy, OOC, TYPO, AU! Sunbae!Guanlin, Hoobae!Seonho.**

 **Selamat membaca~**

 **.**

 **.**

"Samuel, kau tidak pulang?" Seonho berjalan kearah parkiran sendirian bertemu dengan Samuel yang sepertinya sedang menunggu seseorang.

"Aku sedang menunggu Daehwi, apa kau melihat Daehwi?"

"Tadi dia bersama ku, tapi dia langsung pergi bersama Hyungseob."

"Baiklah." Samuel tersenyum dan langsung beranjak pergi.

"Kau sedang apa?" ucap seorang pemuda yang datang dan berdiri tepat di belakang Seonho.

"Eh." Seonho menoleh kebelakang.

" _Hyung_ , bukan kah kau menunggu di tempat parkir?"

"Aku bosan di tempat parkir, jadi aku menunggu mu di sini." ujar Minhyun—pemuda yang sedang berdiri di belakang Seonho.

"Lalu kita mau kemana?" Seonho berbicara sambil memegang lengan Minhyun.

"Bagaimana kalau kita makan _ramyun_ yang ada di dekat sini?"

"Hmm.. Boleh." Seonho tersenyum dan berjalan bersama Minhyun.

 **~OoO~**

" _Ahjumma_ , aku pesan 2 mangkuk _ramyun_." Minhyun berteriak kepada _ahjumma_ si penjual _ramyun_ tersebut.

"Baiklah anak muda." jawab _ahjumma_ —si penjual _ramyun_ — sambil mengangkat kedua ibu jari nya.

" _Hyung_ , kita duduk di sini saja." Seonho menarik Minhyun ke tempat duduk yang ada di dekat pintu masuk.

" _Hyung_ , bagaimana dengan kuliah mu?"

"Baik-baik saja seperti pada biasanya." Minhyun hanya menatap Seonho dengan senyuman.

"Oh iya, kenapa kau menaruh coklat susu biskuit dan juga lollipop di dalam loker ku? Kau kan bisa memberikan nya secara langsung pada ku. Nomor ku belum ganti, masih tetap yang dulu." tanya Seonho dengan serius.

Minhyun berhenti menatap Seonho, dan senyuman nya mulai berubah.

"Itu karena... Aku ingin membuat mu takut hahaha." Minhyun tertawa kecil.

"Jangan meletakkan makanan dan minuman lagi di dalam loker ku." Seonho hanya memanyunkan bibir nya.

"Aish... Iya iya, aku tidak akan meletakkan makanan dan minuman lagi di loker mu." Minhyun mencubit kedua pipi Seonho sambil tersenyum.

"Guanlin _sunbae_?" Seonho melihat kearah pemuda yang sedang duduk santai sambil menggunakan _earphone_ miliknya.

"Guanlin? Sedang apa dia disini?" Minhyun menoleh kearah yang sama seperti Seonho—kearah tempat duduk Guanlin.

"Kau juga mengenalnya?"

"Iya, dia memang sudah terkenal dengan sikap dinginnya saat masih kelas 10." jelas Minhyun.

"Dia sangat terkenal di sekolah, di kalangan murid maupun di kalangan guru." Seonho berbicara sambil melihat kearah Guanlin berada.

Bukannya menatap orang yang sedang berbicara dengannya—Minhyun. Justru Seonho sedang menatap pemuda yang lagi duduk santai sambil menggunakan _earphone_ milik pemuda itu—Guanlin.

Ketika Seonho sedang menatap Guanlin dengan senyumanya, Minhyun justru sedang menatap Seonho dengan senyum kecut nya.

"Anak muda... ini pesanan kalian." ucap _ahjumma_ pemilik toko _ramyun_ itu sambil membawa pesanan mereka.

"Hey, apa ini kekasih mu?" ucap _ahjumma_ tersebut sambil menyenggol pundak Minhyun dan menatap kearah Seonho.

"Ahh.. Dia—"

"Tidak! Kami hanya berteman." Seonho yang memotong pembicaraan Minhyun hanya tersenyum mengangkat kedua tangannya yang mengartikan kata 'tidak'.

"Ohh..." _ahjumma_ itu hanya mengangguk tanda bahwa ia mengerti.

Seonho kembali menatap Guanlin yang juga sedang makan _ramyun_ sama seperti dirinya.

 **~OoO~**

Pagi-pagi sekali Seonho sudah bangun dan sudah rapih dengan seragam sekolah miliknya. Tapi ia tidak berangkat sekolah sepagi ini, melainkan duduk di meja makan dan menghabiskan 3 piring nasi dan juga 2 mangkuk sup.

Seonho hanya ingin merasakan sarapan pagi seperti biasanya, karena beberapa hari yang lalu ia pergi kesekolah tanpa sarapan hanya karena ia penasaran dengan orang yang meletakkan makanan serta minuman di dalam loker miliknya. Tapi sekarang ia sudah tau bahwa orang itu ada Minhyun dan ia juga sudah melarang Minhyun untuk meletakkan sesuatu di dalam loker miliknya. Jadi ia sudah bisa berangkat sekolah tanpa melupakan sarapan pagi nya.

 **~OoO~**

Kini Seonho berjalan menuju kelas bukan loker. Ia masuk ke ruang kelas nya yang sudah ramai karena beberapa menit lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi.

Seonho duduk dan menyimpan tas miliknya di kursi miliknya.

"Hey! Tadi aku melihat ada seseorang yang membuka loker milik mu." ucap Samuel yang mendekati Seonho.

"Benarkah?" tanya Seonho dan hanya di balas dengan anggukan oleh Samuel.

"Aish... Bukan kah sudah ku larang untuk menyimpan sesuatu di loker milikku." dengan cepat Seonho pergi keluar kelas dan berjalan kearah loker miliknya.

Ia membuka loker miliknya dengan kencang dan terlihat lah sekotak Jus Jerukdan sebuah kertas yang di tata dengan rapih. Ia mengambil kertas tersebut dan membukanya.

 _'Kemarin aku memakan semangkuk ramyun di toko dan waktu yang sama dengan mu. Apa ini bisa di katakan dengan jodoh?'_

Seonho hanya menghela napas. Seonho berfikir bukan kah kemarin ia memang makan _ramyun_ bersama Minhyun? Itu namanya bukan 'jodoh' melainkan 'janjian' karena mereka memang datang bersama dan memakan semangkuk _ramyun_ yang sama, tentu saja mereka akan makan di waktu yang sama.

"Kemarin kita memang makan bersama _Hyung_ , apa kau tidak ingat? kau yang mengajak ku makan bersama." gumam Seonho.

 **~OoO~**

Saat ini Seonho sering pulang bersama Minhyun. Minhyun sering datang ke sekolah dan menghampiri Seonho.

"Ayo kita pulang." ajak Minhyun sambil menarik tangan Seonho.

" _Hyung_ , sudah ku bilang jangan meletakkan minuman atau pun makanan di dalam loker ku, jika kau ingin memberi ku makanan atau pun minuman bertemu lah dengan ku secara langsung."

"Ba-baiklah... aku tidak akan meletakkan sesuatu lagi di loker mu. Jadi jangan marah padaku, _oke_." Minhyun menepuk kepala seonho dengan lembut.

"Ayo sekarang kita pulang." ucap Minhyun sambil menarik Seonho.

 **~OoO~**

Sama seperti kemarin pagi, sebelum berangkat sekolah Seonho sarapan pagi terlebih dahulu. Ia makan dengan lahap nya dan berangkat sekolah bersama _appa_ nya.

 **~OoO~**

Seonho berjalan menuju loker miliknya. Berniat untuk mengambil buku gambar miliknya yang ia simpan di dalam loker. Ia mulai membuka loker miliknya. Dan terlihat lah sebuah Roti dan sebuah kertas yang di simpan rapih menggunakan pita berwarna biru.

Seonho hanya menghela napas. Ia membuka kertas yang ada di dalam loker miliknya tersebut.

 _'Jadi sekarang kau selalu pergi bersama Minhyun sunbae? Bukan bersama Bae Jinyoung lagi?'_

Surat tersebut sontak membuat Seonho membulatkan matanya. Ia berfikir 'bukan kah yang meletakkan roti ini adalah Minhyun?' lalu kenapa ada nama Minhyun di surat ini?

"Daniel _sunbae_." Seonho memanggil senior nya yang dekat dengannya—lebih tepatnya kekasih temannya.

"Ya? Ada apa?"

"Apa Minhyun _hyung_ datang kesini?"

"Minhyun _sunbae_ anak dari pemilik sekolah ini?" Seonho hanya mengangguk bertanda benar.

"Bukan kah dia hanya datang kesini untuk menjemput mu saja? Tentu saja dia tidak akan datang pagi-pagi."

Ucapan Daniel membuat Seonho membulatkan matanya dan juga mulutnya. Jika bukan Minhyun yang meletakkan ini, lalu siapa?

 **~OoO~**

" _Hyung_!" panggil Seonho kepada pemuda tinggi yang baru saja menyimpan motor ninja miliknya di parkiran sekolah.

"Loh, kenapa kau menunggu di parkiran?" jawab Minhyun—si pemuda yang baru saja menyimpan kendaraan nya di parkiran sekolah.

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa." jawab Seonho dengan senyuman.

"Ayo kita harus pulang sekarang, karena sebentar lagi akan turun hujan." ucap Minhyun ingin beranjak pergi kearah motornya di simpan.

"Tunggu sebentar." Seonho menarik tangan Minhyun.

"Ada apa?"

"Apa tadi pagi _hyung_ datang ke sekolah?" tanya Seonho dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku kan sedang kuliah." jawab Minhyun dengan santai.

"Apa kemarin _hyung_ tidak ke kampus?"

"Tentu saja aku datang ke kampus pagi-pagi. Aku tidak pernah bolos." ucap Minhyun yang mulai mendekati Seonho.

"Memang ada apa? Sampai kau menanyakan hal itu?" Minhyun memegang kedua pipi Seonho sambil memasang wajah imut nya.

"Tadi pagi aku menemukan roti dan juga surat di loker milikku. Kemarin aku juga mendapatkan nya ketika pagi-pagi. Bahkan kemarin kemarin dan kemarin nya lagi aku juga mendapatkan nya. Setiap pagi aku selalu melihat ada sebuah makanan dan minuman serta surat di dalam loker ku. Ku pikir itu dari mu saat kita bertemu di atap, tapi kau bilang kau selalu datang pagi-pagi ke kampus dan tidak pernah bolos. Jadi aku pikir-pikir lagi, kemarin-kemarin kau berbohong kepadaku. Makanan dan minuman itu bukan dari mu kan?" Seonho hanya menatap Minhyun dengan senyuman.

Pemuda yang di tatap nya hanya memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana dan memalingkan wajah nya.

"Jujur saja padaku, aku tidak akan marah. Mana mungkin aku bisa marah kepada seseorang yang sudah ku anggap sebagai _hyung_ ku sendiri?" Seonho hanya tersenyum dan memegang kedua tangan Minhyun agar Minhyun menatap nya dan berbicara jujur padanya.

"Hmmm..." Minhyun hanya mengangguk.

"Kenapa kau berbohong? Lalu semua itu dari siapa?"

"Aku berbohong karena aku ingin—"

"Aku... Aku yang meletakkan coklat, susu, biskuit, lollipop, jus, roti dan juga sebuah kertas di dalam loker mu." ucap seorang pemuda yang memotong pembicaraan Minhyun sambil berjalan menghampiri Seonho dan Minhyun.

Pemuda itu sukses membuat Seonho diam membeku dan membuat Minhyun membulatkan matanya.

"Ka... Kau?" Minhyun hanya diam tanpa mengedipkan matanya sambil menunjuk kearah pemuda itu.

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Author' note:**

Annyeong! Saya kembali dengan membawa chapter keempat dari ff GuanHo ini.

Saya tidak menyangka bahwa ada juga yang menyukai ff abal-abal milik saya, hehehe :D

Terima Kasih banyak yang sudah mendukung, memberikan vote, memfollow, dan mereview ff ini *bow bareng member PD101*

Saya harap kalian menikmati cerita ini :)

With love, Erumin Smith.


	5. 5

**Loker**

 **Main pair: GuanHo**

 **Support cast: JinHoon, SamHwi, OngNiel, JinSeob, Hwang Minhyun.**

 **Rating: T**

 **Disclaimer: Seluruh tokoh milik keluarga masing-masing. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam fanfik ini.**

 **WARNING! BoyxBoy, OOC, TYPO, AU! Sunbae!Guanlin, Hoobae!Seonho.**

 **Selamat membaca~**

 **.**

"Aku... Aku yang meletakkan coklat, susu, biskuit, lollipop, jus, roti dan juga sebuah kertas di dalam loker mu."

"Ka... Kau?"

 **~OoO~**

Seonho hanya diam membeku saat melihat pemuda yang kini mulai mendekat kearah ia berdiri.

"Aku yang menyimpan semua itu di loker mu."

Pemuda itu tersenyum kepada Seonho dan melihat kearah Minhyun yang kini sedang mengangkat jari telunjuk kearah wajah nya.

"Bukan kah kau adalah..."

"Bae Jinyoung?"

"Pemuda yang selalu Jihoon ceritakan padaku."

Minhyun tetap mengangkat jari telunjuk nya kearah wajah pemuda itu.

"Kau benar Bae Jinyoung kan?"

"Iya, aku Bae Jinyoung."

Pemuda itu—Jinyoung—hanya tersenyum kepada dua orang yang ada di hadapan nya.

"Jadi, kau yang menyimpan semuanya di loker ku? Jinyoung _hyung_?" Seonho mulai mengangkat kepala nya dan menatap mata wajah Jinyoung.

"Percaya atau tidak percaya, tapi pada fakta nya memang aku yang menyimpan makanan dan minuman serta surat di dalam loker mu." Jinyoung hanya tersenyum kearah Seonho tanpa memperdulikan orang yang sedang berdiri di sebelah Seonho.

"Maaf, aku harus pergi sekarang. Ada tugas yang harus aku kerjakan." Minhyun memegang kepala Seonho dengan lembut dan langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua—Seonho dan Jinyoung.

"Apa kau ingin pergi ke kafe bersama ku?" Jinyoung dengan senyumannya menarik tangan Seonho pelan.

"Heumm.." Seonho hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

 **~OoO~**

Terlihat dua pemuda—Jinyoung dan Seonho. Yang kini memasuki sebuah kafe yang letak nya tidak jauh dari SMA Produce.

" _Hyung_ , aku lupa sesuatu." ucap Seonho sambil meletakkan tangannya di kening.

"Ada apa?" mata Jinyoung kini benar-benar mengarah pada wajah Seonho.

"Aku lupa kalau uang jajan yang diberi _eomma_ sudah habis." Seonho hanya menunduk sambil memukul kepalanya pelan.

"Tidak apa, aku yang a—"

"JINYOUNG!!! IKUT DENGAN KU SEKARANG! AKU MOHON!" seorang pemuda berwajah imut berlarian kearah Jinyoung dengan nafas nya yang mengebu-ngebu.

"Jihoon _hyung_? Kau kenapa?" Seonho hanya menatap pemuda berwajah imut tersebut.

"Aku pinjam Jinyoung dulu ya." ucap Jihoon dan menarik lengan Jinyoung keluar kafe.

Seonho hanya mengangguk kearah Jihoon lalu diam sambil menatap kepergian kedua pemuda tersebut.

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

Seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi dan berkulit putih mendekati Seonho.

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~ HUAHH GUANLIN _SUNBAE_ SEDANG APA KAU DISINI?" Seonho berbalik mengarah kepada pemuda yang mendekati nya dan berteriak sambil memegang dada nya.

" _Sunbae_ , sedang apa kau disini?" ucap Seonho sambil mengelus dada.

"Sedang tidur." Guanlin berbicara dengan santai lalu memasang kembali _earphone_ miliknya dan berjalan menuju sebuah tempat duduk.

"Apa? Tidur? Kenapa kau tidak tidur di rumah saja? Bukan kah lebih nyaman dibandingkan tidur disebuah kafe yang semakin sore akan semakin banyak yang akan datang dan akan semakin ramai. Memang kau bisa tidur di tempat ramai seperti ini? Aku saja tidak bisa." Seonho berjalan mengikuti Guanlin sambil berbicara dengan tempo yang cepat seperti seorang _rapper_.

"Diam. Dasar bocah."

Guanlin berbalik mengarah pada Seonho dengan wajah nya yang dingin namun tampan bagaikan seorang _Ice Prince_. Guanlin duduk disebuah kursi yang di sediakan di kafe tersebut.

Melihat Guanlin duduk, Seonho juga ikut duduk di kursi yang letaknya di hadapan Guanlin—meja itu memang disediakan untuk 2 orang dengan posisi kursi yang saling berhadapan. Guanlin hanya menatap Seonho dengan tatapan aneh.

"Kenapa kau duduk disini?" tanya Guanlin dengan tatapan aneh nya.

"Aku tidak ingin sendirian, Jinyoung _hyung_ pergi bersama Jihoon _hyung_. Karena aku bertemu dengan mu, jadi aku bersamamu saja ya." ucap Seonho tersenyum lebar.

"Ck." Guanlin hanya memalingkan wajah nya.

" _Sunbae_ , apa kau mengikuti ku?" Guanlin hanya memasang wajah bingung kepada Seonho.

"Saat aku datang bersama Jinyoung _hyung_ , aku tidak melihat mu."

"Aku datang lebih awal dari mu."

"Tapi aku tidak melihatmu, atau kau mengikuti ku masuk kedalam kafe ini?" Seonho dengan percaya diri menebak kalau Guanlin telah mengikuti nya secara diam-diam.

"Setiap pulang sekolah aku selalu datang kesini." ucap Guanlin. Seonho hanya tersenyum malu sampai memperlihatkan gigi nya.

"Apa aku boleh memesan sesuatu _sunbae_?" ucap Seonho sambil melihat daftar menu. Guanlin hanya mengangguk dan tetap memasang wajah dinginnya.

Seonho dan Guanlin memesan makanan serta minuman yang ada di kafe tersebut. Lalu Seonho memakan pesanannya dengan tenang. Guanlin hanya menatap Seonho yang makan dengan lahap nya.

"Apa kau selalu makan selahap ini dirumah?"

"Tentu." Seonho tetap fokus pada makanan yang ia makan.

"Ck dasar bocah, makanmu berantakan. Lihat, mulutmu blepotan." ucap Guanlin dingin.

Seonho hanya melebarkan matanya, "Benarkah? Ah, aku tidak punya tisu."

Lelaki dingin itu mengambil sapu tangan dari saku celananya, "Ini. Pakailah." ucap Guanlin lalu memberikan sapu tangannya pada Seonho.

"Ah, _gomawo_ _sunbae_." Seonho menerima sapu tangan Guanlin dengan senang hati. Lalu membersihkan beberapa noda di sudut bibirnya.

 **~OoO~**

Hari sudah semakin sore. Dan hari ini Seonho pulang bersama Guanlin. Karena tadi mereka bertemu di kafe, dan rumah mereka juga berdekatan—bisa dikatakan tetanggaan. Mereka memilih untuk berjalan kaki karena uang Seonho habis sejak tadi, dan uang Guanlin habis karena membayar pesanannya dan juga pesanan Seonho saat di kafe tadi. Karena uang Seonho habis, jadi Guanlin lah yang membayarnya.

"Udara semakin dingin."

"Aku yakin salju pasti akan turun hari ini." ucap Seonho sambil mengeratkan jaket berwarna hitam miliknya yang sangat tebal. Guanlin tetap fokus pada jalanan yang ada di hadapan nya.

" _S_ _unbae_ , apa kau menyukai musim dingin?" Seonho sambil tersenyum menatap wajah Guanlin yang terlihat lebih tampan ketika di lihat lebih dekat.

"Tidak."

Hanya satu kata yang keluar dari mulut Guanlin. Dengan tatapan dinginnya ia mulai memasang _earphone_ nya kembali.

"Berarti kau menyukai musim panas?" ucap Seonho dengan senyumannya yang bisa membuat orang menjadi suka padanya.

"Tidak."

Seonho terus bertanya pada Guanlin sambil berjalan, namun hanya ada satu kata yang keluar dari mulut Guanlin. Yaitu kata 'tidak'.

"Apa _sunbae_ tau? Setiap musim dingin aku selalu pergi ke taman lalu bermain perang salju bersama _dongsaeng_ ku, setelah itu kami membuat boneka salju bersama." Seonho berbicara sejak tadi tanpa henti.

"Aku tidak bertanya tentang itu." ucap Guanlin masih dengan wajah dinginnya dan juga _earphone_ yang terpasang di telinganya. Seonho hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan Guanlin.

"Oh iya, berbicara denganmu aku jadi ingat suatu hal." ucap Seonho. Raut wajah nya kini berubah.

"Orang yang meletakkan makanan dan minuman di loker ku adalah Jinyoung _hyung_. Aku benar-benar terkejut saat mendengar itu. Karena Jinyoung _hyung_ yang meletakkannya, aku jadi merasa tak enak hati dengan Jihoon _hyung._ Karena Jihoon _hyung_ sangat menyukai Jinyoung _hyung_." ucap Seonho sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Guanlin hanya diam dan tetap fokus pada jalanan yang ada di hadapannya.

 **~OoO~**

Hari semakin gelap. Dan salju mulai turun.

"SALJU? SALJU PERTAMA? Benarkan apa kata ku! Salju akan turun hari ini! Karena hari ini benar-benar dingin, sudah pasti salju akan turun hari ini." Seonho dengan gembira berjalan sambil melihat kearah langit dan mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk memegang salju yang turun. Guanlin berhenti dan mulai melihat kearah langit sama seperti Seonho. Lalu memandang Seonho dengan wajah dinginnya.

"Jika Bae Jinyoung menaruh sesuatu di dalam loker mu karena ada yang menyuruhnya. Bagaimana eskpresi mu ketika mengetahui nya?" Guanlin menatap Seonho yang masih gembira dengan salju yang turun. Mendengar ucapan Guanlin tersebut, Seonho langsung memandang Guanlin.

"Maksud _sunbae_?"

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Author' note:**

Annyeong! saya kembali dengan membawa chapter kelima dari ff GuanHo ini.

Saya tidak menyangka bahwa ada juga yang menyukai ff abal-abal milik saya, hehehe :D

Terima Kasih banyak yang sudah mendukung, memberikan vote, memfollow, dan mereview ff ini *bow bareng member PD101*

Saya harap kalian menikmati cerita ini :)

With love, Erumin Smith.


	6. 6

**Loker**

 **Main pair: GuanHo**

 **Support cast: JinHoon, SamHwi, OngNiel, JinSeob, Hwang Minhyun.**

 **Rating: T**

 **Disclaimer: Seluruh tokoh milik keluarga masing-masing. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam fanfik ini.**

 **WARNING! BoyxBoy, OOC, TYPO, AU! Sunbae!Guanlin, Hoobae!Seonho.**

 **Selamat membaca~**

 **.**

"Jika Bae Jinyoung menaruh sesuatu di dalam loker mu karena ada yang menyuruhnya. Bagaimana eskpresi mu ketika mengetahui nya?"

"Maksud _sunbae_?"

 **~OoO~**

"Aku tidak mengerti maksud mu, _sunbae_." Seonho hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu.

"Tidak. Anggap saja aku tidak bicara apapun padamu." Guanlin hanya memalingkan wajahnya yang sangat dingin itu.

"HUWAAAAAAAAA~ aku suka melihat salju yang turun dan berterbangan seperti ini." Seonho hanya bermain dengan salju yang turun sejak tadi.

" _Sunbae_ , lihat. Bukan kah melihat salju pertama turun adalah sebuah hal yang indah?" Seonho memukul mukul punggung Guanlin dan menujuk ke arah langit serta salju yang turun.

"Ya. Benar-benar indah, dan tidak bisa ku lupakan." Guanlin mulai tersenyum.

Seonho tersenyum kearah Guanlin dan melihat jelas wajah Guanlin yang sedang tersenyum. Menurut Seonho ini adalah salju pertama yang tidak akan ia lupakan. Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan nya? Ia melewati salju pertama turun bersama seseorang yang selalu ia pandang dari kejauhan, seseorang yang selalu ia kagumi dari jauh, seseorang yang selalu membuat ia semangat pergi ke sekolah, seseorang yang membuat ia selalu membuka jendela rumah nya lebar-lebar, dan seseorang yang selalu membuatnya tersenyum—walaupun Guanlin tidak mengetahuinya.

"Aku menyukainya." ucap Seonho sambil memandang Guanlin dari samping. Bagi Seonho 'itu benar-benar indah'. Guanlin yang sadar bahwa orang yang di sampingnya sedang menatap dirinya pun menoleh kearah pemuda manis dengan wajah polos yang ada di sampingnya. Dan kini mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. Mereka benar-benar melakukan ' _eye_ _contact'_.

"Ma... Maksudku.. Salju itu... Aku menyukai salju itu..." ucap Seonho terbata-bata dan langsung menatap keatas—kearah langit.

"Aku juga menyukai nya." gumam Guanlin yang kini menatap Seonho sambil tersenyum.

 **~OoO~**

Setelah melihat salju pertama turun, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan pulang kerumah. Masih dibawah turunnya salju dan dinginnya udara, mereka tidak berbicara satu kata pun.

" _Sunbae_ , apa menurutmu Jinyoung _hyung_ yang meletakkan itu semua di dalam loker ku?" ucap Seonho yang masih tetap berjalan di samping Guanlin.

"Aku tidak mengetahuinya." kembali kepada Guanlin yang sebelumnya. Yaitu Guanlin dengan wajah dinginnya.

"Sebenarnya aku—"

"Kalau Bae Jinyoung meletakkan sesuatu di dalam loker mu karena ada yang menyuruhnya, kau akan berbuat apa?" ucap Guanlin memotong pembicaraan Seonho.

"Tentu saja aku akan mencari siapa orang yang seenaknya menyuruh Jinyoung _hyung_ menyimpan sesuatu di dalam loker ku." ucap Seonho sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang.

"Jika orang yang menyuruh Bae Jinyoung ternyata ada di sekitar mu. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Tentu saja aku akan menghampiri nya dan mengatakan ini tidak lucu."

Guanlin yang ada di sampingnya hanya tertawa kecil. "Jika orang yang menyuruh Bae Jinyoung adalah aku bagaimana?"

Seonho hanya membulatkan matanya dan menoleh kearah Guanlin. Raut wajah Seonho kini berubah. Antara kaget dan juga senang.

"Mak... Maksud _sunbae_..." Seonho kini benar-benar gugup. Jantungnya kini mulai berdetak sangat kencang.

" _S_ _unbae_... yang sebenarnya memberikan itu kepada ku?"

"Tidak." ucap Guanlin lalu berjalan dengan santai sambil memasukkan kedua telapak tangannya kedalam saku celana. Seonho hanya terdiam di tempat. Memandang punggung pemuda yang kini berjalan di depannya.

 **~OoO~**

Salju yang bertebaran kini masih menyelimuti kota Seoul. Dua pemuda yang kini benar-benar sudah sampai di depan kompleks rumah mereka hanya tersenyum.

" _Sunbae_ , bagi ku ini adalah hari yang menyenangkan." ucap Seonho yang tersenyum gembira kepada pemuda yang berdarah Taiwan tersebut.

"Dan hari ini adalah hari yang paling melelahkan bagi ku." Guanlin hanya melepaskan _earphone_ miliknya dan berjalan kearah rumahnya.

"Semoga kau mimpi indah." gumam Seonho sambil tersenyum memandang kepergian _sunbae_ nya yang sangat ia sukai itu.

 **~OoO~**

Pagi yang cerah dan udara yang dingin di kota Seoul, tidak membuat Seonho malas untuk bangun pagi. Kini pemuda bermarga Yoo tersebut sedang sarapan pagi dan sudah memakai seragam sekolah dengan rapih. Ia hanya perlu menghabiskan 3 mangkuk sup untuk sarapan pagi, lalu berpamitan dengan _eomma_ nya dan berangkat sekolah bersama _appa_ nya.

Sesampainya di sekolah. Seperti pada biasanya, ia berjalan menuju kelas bersama teman seperjuangannya itu. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Samuel. Seonho duduk di kursi nya dan bermain bersama teman-temannya seperti pada biasanya. Seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

 **~OoO~**

"Apa kau ingin ke kantin?" tanya Seonho kepada Samuel yang sedang sibuk dengan _play game_ miliknya.

"Kau duluan saja." ucap Samuel yang tetap fokus pada mainannya itu.

"Baiklah."

 **~OoO~**

Di dalam kantin terlihat banyak murid yang duduk bersama teman-temannya. Namun mata Seonho menemukan seseorang yang sangat ia kenal sedang duduk sendirian.

" _Sunbae_ , kau sendirian?" Seonho menghampiri murid yang sedang duduk santai di kursi yang ada di pojok sambil menggunakan _earphone_ yang selalu ia pakai. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Lai Guanlin, pemuda yang selalu di juluki sebagai ' _ice prince'_. Guanlin yang sadar ada seseorang di hadapannya pun mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Seonho.

"Kau sendirian _sunbae_? Dimana Woojin _sunbae_? Biasanya kau selalu bersamanya." ucap Seonho sambil tersenyum, sesekali ia melihat kearah kanan dan kirinya.

Guanlin menatap Seonho dingin dan melepaskan _earphone_ miliknya. "Woojin sedang bermain basket."

"Lalu, kenapa kau ada disini? Kau tidak ikut bermain basket?"

"Aku sedang lelah." ucap Guanlin dengan wajah dinginnya. Dan pergi tanpa melihat kearah Seonho.

 **~OoO~**

Seonho dengan gembiranya berjalan santai kearah ruang kelas. Dari kejauhan ia melihat Jinyoung yang sedang jalan bersama Daniel dan juga Jihoon dengan gembira. Seonho berbalik arah lalu berlari, dan mengumpat di belakang dinding.

"Hahahaha Jinyoung! Itu Bagus sekali! Aku yakin Guanlin akan memberitahu semuanya hari ini."

"Jadi hari ini dia mengirim surat lagi?"

"Tentu saja, ini adalah surat terakhir. Karena setelah itu dia tidak perlu memberikannya surat lagi."

Seonho mendengar pembicaraan Jinyoung, Daniel, dan juga Jihoon.Tapi sayangnya ia tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan mereka bertiga. Melihat Jinyoung, ia jadi teringat pada loker miliknya. Dengan cepat ia berlari menuju loker, dan membukanya.

Terlihat dengan jelas sebuah surat yang sudah disimpan dengan rapih yang diikat dengan pita berwarna hijau.

 _'Kau terlalu polos, tapi aku benar-benar menyukaimu. Kau tidak peka, tapi aku tetap menunggumu. Aku sangat marah saat kau berjalan bersama pria lain, tapi saat aku sedang bersama mu... Aku selalu mengabaikan mu, seakan aku tidak peduli padamu. Saat aku tidak bersamamu, rasanya aku ingin mengatakan semuanya. Tapi saat aku sedang berada di dekatmu, aku hanya bisa tersenyum dan merasakan jantung ku yang berdetak sangat kencang. Aku benar-benar ingin mengatakan semuanya. Semuanya... Sejak aku mulai menyukaimu.'_

Siapapun tolong Seonho. Ia benar-benar tersentuh membaca surat ini. Rasanya ia ingin sekali bertemu dengan orang yang memberinya surat ini.

Ia baru sadar bahwa ada seseorang yang menyukai dirinya secara diam-diam.

"Siapapun orangnya. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu." gumam Seonho dengan senyumannya.

"Aku terlalu sibuk menyukai Guanlin _sunbae_ , sehingga aku tidak menyadari kalau ada seseorang yang menyukai ku secara diam-diam." walaupun Seonho terkadang lemot. Percayalah, ia adalah orang yang jujur dan tidak bisa berbohong pada orang lain.

Siapapun tolong Seonho. 'rasanya aku ingin menangis.' batinnya.

.

.

Seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi, berkulit putih seputih susu, dan berwajah tampan. Kini ia berjalan dengan gagah nya bagaikan seorang 'pangeran berkuda putih'. Namun ini berbeda, ia bagaikan 'pangeran dengan kemeja putih'. Ia berjalan mendekati pemuda yang kini sedang menunduk di depan loker sambil memegang sebuah kertas.

"Surat itu dariku. Semua yang disimpan oleh Bae Jinyoung di dalam lokermu, itu semua dariku. Maaf kalau aku telat mengatakannya."

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **Author' Note:**

Annyeong! Saya kembali dengan membawa chapter keenam dari ff GuanHo ini.

Saya tidak tau chapter kali ini 'ngefeel' atau 'tidak'. Dan mungkin chapter kali ini tidak panjang seperti chapter-chapter sebelumnya.

Terima Kasih banyak yang sudah mendukung, memberikan vote, memfollow, dan mereview ff ini *bow bareng member PD101*

Saya harap kalian menikmati cerita ini :)

With love, Erumin Smith.


	7. 7

**Loker**

 **Main pair: GuanHo**

 **Support cast: JinHoon, SamHwi, OngNiel, JinSeob, Hwang Minhyun.**

 **Rating: T**

 **Disclaimer: Seluruh tokoh milik keluarga masing-masing. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dalam fanfik ini.**

 **WARNING! BoyxBoy, OOC, TYPO, AU! Sunbae!Guanlin, Hoobae!Seonho.**

 **Selamat membaca~**

 **.**

 **.**

"Surat itu dariku. Semua yang disimpan oleh Bae Jinyoung di dalam lokermu, itu semua dariku. Maaf kalau aku telat mengatakannya."

 **~OoO~**

Seonho—Pemuda yang sedang menunduk didepan loker—hanya diam dan masih tetap menunduk seperti posisi nya sebelumnya.

"Aku tau, kau sudah menyukaiku sejak lama bukan?"

Sepertinya Seonho sangat mengenal suara ini. Suara berat dan terdengar pelan. Dengan cepat ia melihat kearah pemuda bertubuh tinggi yang menghampirinya.

"Guanlin _sunbae_? Se.. sedang apa kau disini?" Seonho hanya menatap pemuda itu sambil merasakan jantungnya yang berdetak sangat kencang.

"Apa kau tidak sadar? Kau tidak menyadarinya?" Guanlin hanya memasang wajah datarnya sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Menyadari tentang... Apa?" Seonho hanya memasang wajah polosnya. Ia memang benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang Guanlin katakan.

"Surat itu dariku. Aku yang menyuruh Bae Jinyoung meletakkannya di loker mu." Guanlin sedikit berteriak.

"Surat... I.. Ini... Dari... Mu? Lalu yang... Kemarin... Itu—"

"Bukan hanya surat. Coklat, susu, biskuit, lollipop, jus, roti. Semua itu dariku." Guanlin berjalan satu langkah kearah Seonho.

"Kau menyukaiku sejak lama, aku juga menyukaimu sejak lama. Cinta mu terbalas, Cinta ku juga terbalas. Tapi kita tidak saling mengetahui. Ini aneh." Guanlin hanya tertawa kecil.

" _Sunbae_... Bagaimana bisa... Kau... menyukai—"

"Aku menyukaimu sejak umur 7 tahun. Saat itu aku datang ke acara ulang tahunmu yang ke 6 tahun. Dan disitu lah aku mulai menyukaimu."

 ** _Flashback ON._**

 _10 tahun yang lalu._

 _"Seonho-ah! Saengil Chukkae!" ucap seorang wanita yang membawa tas besar di tangan kanan nya dan menggandeng seorang anak kecil di sebelah kirinya._

 _"Ini hadiah untukmu." wanita itu mengeluarkan sebuah mainan mobil-mobilan dari tas besar miliknya tersebut._

 _"Seonho, kau harus bilang apa pada Lai ahjumma?" ucap nyonya Yoo tersenyum kepada putranya yang sangat manis itu._

 _"Terima Kasih... Aku senang mendapatkan ini." ucap Seonho sambil membungkuk 90 derajat._

 _"Kau sangat menggemaskan..." nyonya Lai hanya tersenyum sambil mencubit kedua pipi_ _Seonho._

 _"Seonho sayang... Sekarang bermain lah bersama Guanlin hyung." ucap eomma Seonho sambil memegang tangan Seonho dan tangan_ _Guanlin._

 _"Baiklah. Guanlin hyung, ayo kita bermain bersama." ujar Seonho sambil menarik tangan Guanlin._

 _"Tidak. Aku ingin bersama mama." Guanlin melepas genggaman Seonho dan kembali kearah mamanya berdiri._

 _"Guanlin... Kenapa kau tidak bermain bersama Seonho?" tanya nyonya Lai dan langsung memegang kedua pundak putra nya tersebut._

 _"Aku ingin disini, bersama mama."_

 _"Baiklah."_

 _Guanlin berjalan mengikuti langkah mamanya, tapi mata Guanlin mengarah kepada dua anak yang sedang bermain mobil-mobilan bersama._

 _"Jinyoung hyung, kau jahat."_

 _"Aku tidak jahat, tapi kau yang tidak tau cara memainkannya."_

 _"Aku tidak ingin bermain dengan mu."_

 _"Hei, Yoo Seonho. Jangan pergi. Aku akan mengajari mu cara bermain mobil-mobilan ini."_

 _"Kenapa ini berbeda dari mobil-mobilan lainnya?"_

 _"Karena ini menggunakan remote control."_

 _Kedua anak itu bermain bersama dengan_ gembira. _Guanlin hanya menatap kedua anak itu dengan wajah dinginnya._

 _"Dia lucu." gumam Guanlin._

 ** _Flashback Off._**

Kini Seonho hanya diam dan membeku di tempat. Bagaimana tidak? Ternyata Guanlin sudah menyukainya sebelum ia menyukai Guanlin. Mungkin terdengar aneh kalau seorang anak kecil sudah merasakan cinta kepada orang lain selain keluarganya. Namun, inilah yang terjadi pada Guanlin, ia sudah menyukai Seonho sejak umur 7 tahun. Tapi, Guanlin baru menyadarinya saat ia beranjak dewasa.

"Lalu... Kenapa.. _Sunbae_... Tidak memberikannya secara langsung kepadaku?" Seonho kini benar-benar gugup.

"Memberikan apa?" Guanlin hanya memasang wajah datarnya, dan banyak murid yang melihat mereka sambil berbisik.

"Surat ini." ucap Seonho sambil mengangkat surat yang ia pegang.

"Kau pikir memberikan sesuatu kepada orang yang kita sukai itu gampang? Berada di samping mu saja, jantung ku langsung berdetak sangat cepat." Guanlin semakin mendekati Seonho.

"Aku sangat ingin dekat denganmu, bermain bersamamu. Tapi aku terlalu takut untuk menyapa mu duluan. Aku selalu pergi saat melihatmu. Tapi aku selalu memandangmu saat kau sedang tersenyum. Dan Park Woojin memberiku saran." ucap Guanlin.

"Saran?" ucap Seonho mengerutkan keningnya, dan dibalas anggukan oleh Guanlin.

 ** _Flashback ON._**

 _"Lai Guanlin... Murid yang sangat tampan dan dingin. Banyak wanita ataupun pria yang menyukaimu. Bahkan ahjumma diluar sana, banyak sekali yang tergila-gila padamu. Tapi kau tidak berani menyatakan perasaanmu kepada Yoo Seonho?" Woojin—teman dekat Guanlin—hanya tertawa dengan renyah saat mengetahui sahabatnya yang sangat dingin ini tidak tau bagaimana cara mengungkapkan perasaannya_.

" _Apa hubungannya ahjumma yang tergila-gila padaku dengan perasaan ku kepada Seonho?"_

 _"Tidak ada."_ _Guanlin hanya menatap tajam kearah Woojin._

 _"Tenanglah... Aku punya rencana." ucap Woojin yang sadar bahwa temannya itu sedang marah_ _kepadanya._

 _"Rencana apa? Jangan memberikan rencana bodoh mu yang tidak bermanfaat itu."_

 _"Tidak! Ini serius, aku mempunyai rencana." Guanlin hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya saja._

 _"Bagaimana kalau kau meletakkan coklat di dalam lokernya secara diam-diam? Rencana yang bagus bukan?" Guanlin hanya diam dengan wajah datarnya, "Baiklah, akan ku coba."_

 ** _Flashback Off._**

"Jadi... _sunbae_ yang meletakkan coklat itu?" Seonho hanya membulatkan matanya dan menatap Guanlin tak percaya.

"Tidak. Bae Jinyoung yang menyimpannya."

"Ah.. Aku tidak paham." Seonho hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau tidak perlu memahami nya. Kau hanya perlu memahami perasaanku."

Oh tidak! Siapapun tolong Seonho. Kini Guanlin tersenyum padanya. Rasanya Seonho ingin terbang seperti burung.

"Lalu note yang ada di pintu atap itu? dari _sunbae_ juga?"

"Tentu." Guanlin tersenyum lebar sambil memegangi tengkuknya.

 ** _Flashback ON._**

 _Guanlin berjalan memasuki atap sambil meletakkan telapak tangannya kedalam saku celana._

 _"Aku tidak yakin rencana Woojin akan berhasil." gumamnya._

 _Srettt..._

 _Pintu atap terbuka, bertanda ada seseorang yang masuk. Dengan cepat Guanlin bersembunyi di belakang batu yang di susun di dekat pintu. Dan terlihatlah seorang pemuda berwajah manis yang sangat ia kenal._

 _"Lai... Guanlin?"_

 _"Tidak! Tidak mungkin Guanlin sunbae yang memberi ku coklat dan juga susu!"_

 _"Tapi... Jika yang dikatakan Hyungseob sunbae itu benar... "_

 _"Aish... Tidak tidak."_

 _"Yoo Seonho!! Ingat! Guanlin sunbae tidak mungkin memberikan mu sebatang coklat dan sekotak susu!" Seonho hanya memukul kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya._

 _Tanpa di sadari, Guanlin merekam semua ucapan Seonho dengan ponsel nya. Awalnya ia hanya ingin memotret Seonho dengan ponsel nya. Bukannya menekan tombol yang terdapat gambar sebuah kamera, ia justru menekan tombol untuk merekam suara, "Kenapa aku jadi merekamnya?"_ _gumamnya sambil menekan layar ponsel nya._

 _"Yoo Seonho... Kenapa kau memukul kepala mu?"_ _Guanlin mengeluarkan sebuah note dan juga pulpen dari saku celananya, dan menuliskan sesuatu dan di tempelkan di gagang_ _pintu. Karena melihat Seonho yang akan berjalan menuju pintu, dengan cepat ia kembali bersembunyi di belakang batu-batuan._

 _"APA ADA ORANG DISINI?"_

 _"JIKA ADA, MAKA KELUAR LAH!"_

I _a mulai berjalan mendekati Seonho sambil memasang earphone nya dan menekan tanda play pada ponselnya. Dan terdengar lah suara Seonho yang tadi terekam di dalam ponselnya._

 _"Hey! Kenapa kau berteriak di atap?"_

 ** _Flashback Off._**

" _Su.. Sunbae..._ Tapi aku tidak melihat mu saat itu." Seonho menatap Guanlin.

"Jika kau melihatku saat itu, kau pasti sudah tau siapa yang menempelkan note itu di pintu. Dasar bocah." ucap Guanlin dengan wajah datarnya.

Seonho hanya mengangguk, lalu merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh dari pembicaraan mereka, " _SUNBAE_ , JADI KAU MEREKAM SUARA KU?" banyak murid yang melihat kearah Seonho sekarang. Namun Seonho tak menghiraukannya, dan Guanlin hanya tertawa kecil.

"Itu tidak disengaja." Guanlin tersenyum lebar kepada Seonho.

"Jadi yang _sunbae_ dengar saat menggunakan _earphone_ itu suara ku?" Seonho hanya membulatkan matanya, dan dibalas anggukan oleh Guanlin.

"Lalu bagaimana _sunbae_ tau kalau aku tidak sarapan pagi?" Guanlin yang mendengar itu hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak. Banyak murid yang melihat kearah Guanlin. Wajar saja semua murid melihat kearah Guanlin. Murid yang terkenal dengan sikap dinginnya, kini sedang tertawa tanpa henti di hadapan Seonho. Seperti sesuatu yang mustahil.

"Kita kan tetanggaan, tentu saja aku bisa mendengar suaramu yang sedang menolak sarapan pagi yang disediakan _eomma_ mu." Kini wajah Guanlin kembali datar dan dingin.

Raut wajah Seonho kini berubah, menjadi malu, "Lalu... Apa yang _sunbae_ lakukan di loker ku saat itu?"

"Owh yang itu... Bukankah sudah aku katakan, aku tidak sengaja membuat semua isi loker mu jatuh."

Seonho membulatkan mulutnya, "Jadi yang itu.. Benar? Kau berkata jujur?"

Guanlin hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "Aku selalu berkata jujur."

"Tapi kau berbohong saat pulang sekolah. Aku bertanya apa yang menyuruh Jinyoung _hyung_ itu adalah kau dan _sunbae_ menjawab tidak."

"Tidak salah lagi maksudku."

DEG.

Jantung Seonho kini benar-benar berdetak sangat kencang. Seharusnya ia menyadarinya sejak awal.

"Sudahlah... Sangat panjang ceritanya." Guanlin menghela napas dan menutup loker milik Seonho.

Guanlin memegang lengan Seonho, "Sekarang kau hanya perlu menjawab pertanyaan ku."

"Pertanyaan apa?"

Guanlin mendekat, semakin mendekat senyumannya semakin lebar.

"Apa kau ingin menjadi kekasih ku?"

Ingin rasanya Seonho berteriak sekeras mungkin. Namun ia mengurungkan niatnya itu, karena sekarang sudah banyak murid yang melihat mereka berdua. Bahkan ada beberapa murid yang sekarang mendekati mereka.

Seonho mengangguk, "Ya."

 ** _"LAI GUANLIN SUDAH MENJADI KEKASIH YOO SEONHO!"_**

 ** _"Wah benarkah?"_**

 ** _"Sudah ku bilang Seonho tidak menyukai Jinyoung."_**

 ** _"HUWAAAAA~ Kapal ku berlayar!!"_**

 ** _"Mereka cocok."_**

 ** _"Hanya Seonho yang bisa membuat Guanlin luluh."_**

 ** _"Aku mendukung kalian!"_**

Kini satu sekolah mulai ramai. Tentu saja, Guanlin adalah murid _populer_ di sekolahnya. Banyak murid yang selalu menjodoh-jodohkannya. Tapi siapa sangka kalau ternyata pemuda berdarah Taiwan tersebut sudah jatuh hati dengan Seonho sejak lama?

Selalu ada sebuah kebenaran dibalik sebuah kejadian.

"Seonho!!!!!" Daehwi dan Hyungseob yang berteriak dan berlari menerobos banyak murid yang berada di sana langsung memeluk Seonho dengan erat.

"Sudah ku bilang, Guanlin menyukai mu."

"Samuel tidak peka padaku."

kedua teman Seonho ini semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Pasangan baru... Berita baru... Hehehe." Seungwoo hanya tertawa renyah melihatnya.

" _Oh my God!_ _Oh my God!_ "

"Wah... Berterima Kasih lah padaku Lai Guanlin, karena jasa pengantar ku. Surat mu sampai kepada Seonho." ucap Jinyoung dan menepuk pundak Guanlin. Guanlin hanya tersenyum kepada Jinyoung.

"Bagaimana hasil dari rencana ku?" ucap Woojin sambil merangkul pundak Guanlin.

" _Oh my God!_ " Samuel hanya membulatkan matanya.

"Jinyoung juga sudah peka loh.." ucap Jihoon berbisik sambil berjalan mendekati Seonho yang masih dalam pelukan Daehwi dan Hyungseob. Seonho hanya tersenyum dan langsung memeluk Jihoon—dan mereka berempat berpelukan seperti _teletubbies_.

Daniel yang berdiri di samping kekasihnya itu—Seungwoo— hanya tertawa kecil, "Sangat aneh." gumamnya.

"Tapi kau lebih aneh dari mereka." ucap Seungwoo sedikit menyenggol pundak Daniel.

"Seonho, bagaimana dengan Minhyun _sunbae_?" Daehwi melepas pelukannya dan menatap Seonho.

"Dia sedang sibuk dengan kuliah nya." ucap Seonho sedikit berbisik dan melirik Guanlin. Guanlin hanya memasang wajah datarnya.

.

.

Kini hanya ada Guanlin dan Seonho. Mereka berjalan bersama melewati taman belakang sekolah. Tidak seperti pasangan pada umumnya yang berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan, atau berbicara dengan gembiranya. Mereka justru sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Guanlin seperti biasanya berjalan santai menggunakan _earphone_ kesayangannya. Dan Seonho yang bermain dengan karet gelang yang ada di tangannya.

"Ini benar-benar aneh bagiku. Hanya karena menyimpan sesuatu di loker, sekarang aku bisa berjalan bersamamu." Guanlin hanya memasang wajah datarnya. Seonho yang mendengar ucapan Guanlin hanya memegang pipinya yang langsung memerah.

"Kenapa kau menyukaiku?" ucap Guanlin sambil melepas _earphone_ miliknya tersebut, "Aku bukan lah pria yang hangat dan romantis. Orang lain bilang aku sangat dingin." lanjutnya.

"Tidak masalah kalau kau sangat dingin, karena Yoo Seonho lah yang akan menjadi penghangatnya." ujar Seonho sambil tersenyum kearah Guanlin.

Guanlin menghentikan langkah kakinya dan menatap kearah Seonho.

"Maaf, karena aku baru mengatakannya sekarang." Guanlin tersenyum di hadapan Seonho.

"Maaf, karena aku baru menyadarinya sekarang." Seonho menatap Guanlin dan tersenyum sama seperti Guanlin.

 **~OoO~**

Pagi hari yang sangat cerah, udara dingin yang masih sama seperti kemarin. Sepagi ini Seonho sudah terlihat rapih dengan seragam sekolahnya, dan duduk di meja makan untuk sarapan pagi bersama keluarganya.

 **~OoO~**

Seonho masuk ke ruang kelas dan menaruh tas di kursi nya, lalu pergi keluar ruangan. Seonho berniat ingin mengambil semua barang-barang miliknya yang ia simpan di loker. Karena sebentar lagi akan ada ujian. Dan setelah ujian, sekolah akan di liburkan selama 3 minggu.

Seonho mulai membuka loker miliknya, dan ia melihat ada sebuah kertas yang sudah di beri pita berwarna merah muda.

 _'Coba lihat ke samping.'_

Setelah membaca surat itu, Seonho dengan cepat melihat ke samping. Terlihatlah seorang murid bertubuh tinggi yang memakai baju seragam dengan sangat rapih, tidak ada kancing yang terbuka, rambut yang ditata dengan sangat rapih, kacamata yang sangat bulat, dan juga sepatu yang sangat bersih mengkilap.

"Apa sekarang aku terlihat seperti pria hangat?" Seonho hanya diam dan menatap murid yang ada di hadapannya itu dari bawah sampai keatas. Seonho hanya membulatkan matanya, saat ia sadar bahwa itu orang yang ia kenal.

"Guanlin _sunbae_?"

 **END**

 **Author' note:**

Annyeong! Saya kembali dengan membawa chapter terakhir dari ff GuanHo ini.

Terima Kasih sudah mau membaca, mendukung, memberi vote, memfollow, dan me-review cerita ini :) *bow*

Mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan cerita ini dengan cerita yang lain. Sesungguhnya cerita ini murni dari pikiran saya sendiri. Saya tidak meniru atau menjiplak cerita manapun:)

Dan, terima Kasih yang sudah memberikan saran. Karena saya sendiri juga masih belajar dalam menulis ff yang baik dan benar :D Saya sangat menerima pendapat dan kritikan kalian semua.

Sampai jumpa di _stories_ berikutnya :D

With love, Erumin Smith.


End file.
